


Starry Night

by akahime4



Series: I've Grown a Hedge Around My Heart [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Family Dynamics, Fan Art, Hobbits, M/M, Movies & TV, Stargazing, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and family enjoying a brisk evening watching the shooting stars. Made for I've Grown a Hedge Around my Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/gifts).



> Thorin and family enjoying a brisk evening watching the shooting stars. Made for I've Grown a Hedge Around my Heart. One of my better color pieces!
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1522…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1522829/chapters/3220349)


End file.
